Time after Time
by MelissaLianne
Summary: VoldemortxBella fic. Voldemort isn't best pleased after the department of mysteries event. Inc; violence, some kissing. - - R&R.


_**-- HARRY POTTER AND OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG SOLELY TO J.K ROWLING --**_

**A/N: Hm, I wonder what Voldemort is like when maddened by his followers? Not pleasant, obviously. Punishment is a must and is initated with little thought. And ... because I love VoldemortxBellatrix, and have little else to do but to morph into fangirling mode... again. After this fic I am going to finish off all of my others. So, of course, this is a oneshot. Kudos to Steph who helped me establish the idea. Although, she did want me to do a songfic. As if! Let's just imagine this is after Voldemort has lost several valuable death eaters after the event in the department of mysteries.**

"My lord-"

Bellatrix Lestrange was leaning against the cobbled wall, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her eyes were more wild than ever, yet a dash of terror had been added to them. Her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, squeezed her hand in a comforting way, but he needn't of bothered. Severus Snape was lingering in the background, by the dungeon door, calmly watching the two with his cold, black eyes. Rodolphus had a deep gash on his cheek, and his hands were covered with blood. He was the first to have the anger released, in the most horrible, uncaring way possible.

"When ... when will he be back ..." croaked Rodolphus, looking at his wife with concern, for it would be her turn to be punished next. After all, it was because of her that the Dark Lord did not have the prophecy. Snape did not answer his tortured co-worker immediatley; he seemed to take a delight in watching the pain he was suffering. Rodolphus gasped, sliding down the wall, a trail of blood following him as he did. He was weak, so very weak, yet not close to death.  
"The Dark Lord will be here soon," replied Snape dryly, his gaze penetraying husband and wife, and as the dungeon door opened, he sidestepped, and his mouth turned into something of a malicious smirk.

Voldemort's expression was of hatred, fury, and perhaps, even a little disgust. His eyes narrowed as he took in the state of Rodolphus, who's eyes were closing, very slowly. "What a dissapointment," said Voldemort softly, "My two most loyal followers... reduced to nothing. You are embarrasing. You are a disgrace. Right now, you are in the same standard as a mudblood, in my eyes. Lord Voldemort does not forgive easily, no... nor does he forget." He paused, his expression never leaving Rodolphus. Bellatrix attempted to edge nearer her husband, in a hope to console him, but Voldemort threw her several feet away with a soft swish of his wand. "Snape," he said, "Put Rodolphus in another room, please, and do not return. I will deal with Bellatrix alone."  
Snape nodded curtly, his eyes glittering cruelly. He muttered a spell that was barely audibile, which lifted Rodolphus's almost broken body into the air, and walked out with it, his black shoes clicking away into the distance.

Voldemort's attention was now rapt upon Bellatrix, whom he had yet not inflicted, and she was the biggest dissapointment of all. He closed the door without turning, the look of dissapointment more defined than ever. "You have dissapointed me, little girl," he said quietly, "And you will pay."  
"My lord-- I knew not-- it was not--"

"Silence. I do not wish to hear your explanation; I only wish to torture you. You deserve it-" he grabbed her hair and pulled her neck backwards, his wand touching her neck, red sparks shooting from it, "Correct?"  
"Y-yes my lord," she stuttered, attempting to look brave in a moment of terror.

"CRUCIO!" The first curse hit her in her stomach; she howled with pain and fell to the floor. But he had not finished.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" His triple curse hit her in three ways; her cheek had now accquired a deep wound, deeper than Rodolphus's, her arms were soaked with blood, and one of her knees let blood fall slowly, dripping onto the floor.

He paused, and knelt down in the blood-- _her_ blood.  
"Bella... come hither, little girl."  
"My lord... I cannot move..." her eyes closed, somewhat dramatically.  
"You refuse to close your mind to me," he said, his voice suddenly dangerous, "So do not lie to me."  
She remained silent; her chest continued to rise and fall rapidly. But she crawled towards him, and he positioned her in his lap. "I thought you were meant to be punishing me," she mumbled.

"Believe me girl, I am going to." Another pause. "Soon."

She buried her face in his chest, clinging at his robes. "My lord most know how sorry I am!"  
"I don't think I do Bella," he stated, with a cold smirk forming. "You'll have to prove yourself to me."  
"Anything, my lord, anything!"

"Good," he hissed, "And should you dissapoint me..."  
She raised her eyebrows. "When have I ever dissapointed you, my lord?"

"Less of the cheek," he snapped, "I am still furious with you. Do I have to prove that with another unforgiveable?"

She smirked at him through bloody lips. "I am yours."  
He began to plant kisses along the bloody nape of her neck, causing her to throw her head back to allow him continuing further. He picked her up, and placed her on a desk which had appeared out of nowere, and sat her on it, his kiss retracting to her mouth. She dragged him closer in a swift movement, and he laughed quietly. "Bold tonight, girl."  
"Anything for you..." she muttered, throwing her head back again as he continued to place kisses along her neck and face.

"Of course," he smirked, pulling away, "But I have no desire to treat you further; you are plainly enjoying this."  
She smirked back, licking her bloodied lips hopefully.  
"CRUCIO!"

She groaned in pain as it hit directly on her navel; she keeled in pain and he watched, perhaps satisified for now. "Leave," he instructed, glaring at her, "Don't expect to be let off easily. You will be taking more dangerous missions; the front line, so to speak."  
She nodded mutely; the pain was clear on her face, as was the confusement. As she began to stumble out, finding her way by feeling the walls, he shot another curse at her back, causing her to fall outside the door, tears streaming down her cheeks, mingling with her own blood.

And with that, he slammed the door in her face.


End file.
